


Every Damn Time

by LadyLarkFrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Come Marking, Fantasy, M/M, Not quite PWP, Scent Marking, Smut, Vampires, Werewolves, bathroom fucking, but pwp, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkFrand/pseuds/LadyLarkFrand
Summary: This isn't the first time that they've done this. The only thing laughable anymore is the way they do this face to face, as if they werelovers.In which there is some smut, and Ignis lies to himself a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses. -shrugs- There is an implied plot, and tbh, there's potential to follow up on it in a proper story.

Ignis moaned as a hot mouth pressed against his throat, throwing his head back involuntarily. The sound of his head connecting with the mirror seemed terribly unimportant in the heat of the moment. 

His hands swept up the back of the werewolf’s neck, sinking into think and shaggy brown hair there. He rolled his hips against the bigger man, taking him deeper, clenching around him, just to hear the groan he’d knew it produce. 

Gladio tugged his mouth away from the pale column of his neck, burying it against the crook of his shoulder as his hips surged forward with more vigor. 

“ Fuckin’ hell Iggy,” Gladio mumbled against his throat, “ always feel so good for me.” 

Gladio’s words were almost growled against his too-hot skin, and Ignis shuddered at the vibration of it against his skin. The sound was almost as enticing as the beating of the other man’s heart. Too heavy and slow to be a human’s, and far more dangerous a thing. 

He didn’t dignify the compliment with a response, though a smirk did curl his features.

The lycan’s hips snapped roughly against him in a series of quick thrusts, and Ignis’ lips pulled back in a hiss, baring sharp fangs in warning. That time, Gladio _did_ snarl in return. He could feel the growl radiate through the broad chest smashed against his own. 

It made pre-come leak liberally from his untouched cock. 

They shouldn’t be there, he knew, shouldn’t be fucking face to face like they were _lovers_. The Astrals knew that they’d started with spit for lube and snarled insults for foreplay years ago. 

More importantly than the way they were fucking, or that they were indeed doing so, was that they should not have been doing so in Ignis’ bathroom. 

Gladio most certainly should not have him braced against the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. He shouldn’t have his far too fantastic cock buried in Ignis’ ass, and Ignis most undoubtedly should not have himself practically twined around the werewolf. 

Ignis should have known better than to ever have let the damn dog in through the door of his apartment. They were going to be late to the first meeting of the morning. 

They could not afford to be _late_. 

“ Do- oh _Gods_ -“ he panted into the far too humid air of his beautiful bathroom, “- do get _on with it_ -!” 

Gladio’s teeth felt sharp, dangerously against his throat. It sent an inappropriate thrill through the Adviser. It would take so little to tear his throat out in their current positions. The danger of it made the air feel like it were rushing out of him. 

“ Shut,” Gladio growled and fucked harder into him, his grip achingly painful on Ignis’ hips, “the fuck up.” 

The broad head of Gladio’s cock seemed to pointedly find his prostate and Ignis slapped a hand over his own mouth to muffle the cry of pleasure that it wrung out of him. He locked his ankles around the small of Gladio’s back, tightening his hold on the other man desperately. 

Each thrust tore noises out of Ignis that he’d deny vehemently until the day the sun took him. The pace set was punishing and Ignis could almost bring himself to be angry. 

Because he hated it when the werewolf got it into his head that because his teeth didn’t mark Ignis’ skin that the rest of him could. More-so he hated fighting the limp of being well and truly fucked, especially before keen eyes that seemed to miss nothing and sought exploitable weakness. 

Gladio rumbled approvingly, mouthing up his neck, and Ignis knew he’d not escape without a mark from the man’s teeth.

Bastard. 

He yanked viciously at the thick hair that laid between his fingers. The pained grunt the action earned him was satisfying so he did it again. Because if Ignis was going to be forced to bear the man’s marks then the idiot dog could tolerate some pain. 

Ignis tightened vindictively around Gladio, and he smirked in satisfaction at the sharp inhale the action caused. He leered at the werewolf from under his lashes and took satisfaction in the wild desire he saw echoed back at him in lust-blown amber eyes. 

The pace of Gladio’s thrusts increased, and the broad head of the cock rubbed against his prostate in a way that made him scream in pleasure, eyes falling shut. Ignis’ hands slid from the wild mane of hair to the bigger man’s back, scrabbling desperately against sweat-slicked skin. 

The gentle smell of blood told him he’d broken skin. The satisfaction that curled in his gut made him do it again.

“ Iggy-“ the wolf managed to choke out, and Ignis huffed out a soft laugh of derision at the way he felt the man’s cock buck good and hard in him. The sound traded for a moan, though, and he sighed as the pleasurable sensations danced up his nerves. 

It was fantastic, it was rough, and it was everything he’d come to look forward to with fucking Gladiolus Amicitia, second in Command of the Insomnian werewolf pack. 

There were pinpricks of pain along his hips and the small of his back. Gladio’s nails sharpening, and he whimpered because if the man was struggling with his shift then he was close. His nails, claws, _whatever_ were the first tell of an approaching climax. 

“ Gladio,” Ignis moaned and knew it was a broken and wanton sound, “ your hands-“

It was a demand as much as a warning. 

Gladio leaned into him, rolling his hips hard and in short thrusts up and further into him, grunting with the effort of the motion, panting against Ignis. One hand came between them, carefully wrapping around his drooling cock. Ignis’s eyes fell shut at the touch, breath punched out of him as the other man’s fist twisted around him as he jerked him of sloppily. 

“ Gonna come-” Gladio bit out, head ducking as he forced himself to slow to stave off both of their orgasms. Ignis could have whimpered in frustration. “ Legs, Iggy-“ 

There was desperation in Gladio’s voice though, and Ignis forced his legs to unhook from the small of the other man’s back. The fact that the werewolf held him against the door with his sheer body-weight and one arm that curled around his waist was not lost on him. 

In fact, it was almost enough to make him come right there.

He whimpered as he felt Gladio slip free, wanting the hard length of his lover’s cock back in him where it’d do them both good. Ignis’ legs might have freed the bigger man, but his body tried to hold him in. 

It seemed as if Gladio had done no more than slip free of Ignis’ body then he was coming, cock twitching and his face beautiful with bliss. 

Gladio groaned loudly, forehead pressed against Ignis’ sweaty shoulder. His hips thrust instinctively against Ignis and the mirror, small motions and he worried Ignis skin under his mouth. 

As soon as the first hot spurts of cum landed on his skin, Ignis moaned, and his own release found him like a wave breaking on the shore. Gladio’s hand worked him through the orgasm as Ignis gasped and moaned through it, arching his spine almost painfully. 

They’d be smeared in lube and come, there was no avoiding that when they came down from their momentary high.

Gladio lifted his head from his neck, and Ignis met his pleasure-clouded gaze, still panting. They froze for a moment, before Ignis surged forward to kiss the other man. 

The werewolf groaned into the kiss, meeting him half-way. Ignis hummed in pleasure, tasting the pure wildness of the shifter on his tongue. He’d never tasted anything like it before or since. 

Not that he frequented the idea of sleeping with a werewolf. It was beyond a ‘bad idea’ and treading dangerously into ‘stupid’. 

Which meant that the pair of them were morons, horrendous morons who enjoyed kicking the shit out of the ‘fine-line’ they walked. Every time Ignis swore it was the last, and every time it made a bloody liar out of him. 

The kiss broke and gently Gladio set his feet on the ground. Ignis grimaced at the feeling of his weight landing on his feet and the throbbing in his ass. He’d be tender, without a doubt. 

“ Would some patience have harmed you all that much?” Ignis growled. 

Gladio smirked at him, heavy hands still on his soon to be bruised hips. Ignis toyed with the idea of biting him, because the man didn’t deserve the heavy smirk of pleasure on his face at Ignis’ expense. 

“ Nah, but you,” he rumbled and pressed a kiss to Ignis’ lips, “ like it when you’re just a touch too tight for me.” Gladio nibbled at his lips an Ignis rolled his eyes, “It’s hot for me too, sweet-heart.” 

Gladio, Ignis felt, pointedly ignored the flash of fangs he threw his way. 

He nuzzled gently at the side of Ignis’ head and the adviser sighed. The wolf always did get far too clingy after something as simple as sex. It didn’t help that the man was warm, sinfully handsome, and terribly gifted at dropping Ignis’ guard at the worst times. 

“ You beast.” Ignis chided with no heat to his voice, “ At least you remembered this time.” He sighed as Gladio stepped away, towards the sink. 

The last time they’d run into each other Ignis had been forced to attend to his duties with not only a tender ass, but one that had been slick with cum. His only saving grace had been the sheer amount of wolves that had been attendance at the palace that day. 

Ignis had been furious. It had been apparent in the way he’d repaid the werewolf responsible later that evening. 

Gladio grunted as he grabbed a rag, wiping both of them down with practiced ease. 

“ Yeah well,” Gladio grumbled, “you made an impression last time.” 

Ignis smirked. He’d collared, gagged and punished the man as one would a dog who’d done something wrong. It had been a night they’d both enjoyed in the end. 

They went about preparing for the meetings that would come that day. For Gladio it was as simple as returning to the clothes he’d stripped from, though that trail led back to the front door. Ignis showered quickly, before slipping into clothes he’d laid out before the other man had shown up. 

Gladio leaned against the bathroom door, watching his dress with a look that often led to the activity they’d just finished doing. Therefore, he ignored the bigger man. If his actions had a little more flourish that was not his problem to attend to. 

It was beside the point that the clothes he’d picked clung just a little tighter to him than what was strictly professional. 

Ignis straightened his tie, checked his reflection in the mirror and then his watch. His eyebrows rose in surprise at the time he read. 

“ Just under an hour,” he muttered aloud, and Gladio huffed a laugh. Ignis raised an eyebrow as he slipped by him, to grab his blazer. 

“ Told you what I wanted to discuss wouldn’t take long.” 

Ignis rolled his eyes, and sniffed disdainfully. 

“ Most sensible men wouldn’t brag about the lack of time it takes to get off,” Ignis noted as he buttoned the jacket without throwing a look at the werewolf. 

Gladio rumbled uncomfortably at the jab and the adviser smirked in satisfaction. The man got cocky if not brought back to Eos once in a while, and Ignis was far more than capable of doing just that. 

“ We need to get going,” Ignis noted pointedly, “ ‘less we wish to be late.” 

His hand landed on the door-knob, only for Gladio’s large and heavy hand to land on the back of Ignis’ neck. The adviser stiffened, bristling quietly at the action. He was not a wayward fledgling or ‘pup’ to be scruffed in such a way. 

“ There might be one good thing to come outta all of this,” Gladio noted, voice heavy and Ignis shivered as he felt warm breath wash over his neck and ear. 

“ Oh? Aside from a lasting treaty for our races?” Ignis asked, turning his head to look at the werewolf. He was privately surprised to see the heat in the amber gaze, “ An end to centuries of bloodshed and death?” 

Ignis didn’t mention the word ‘hope’. It was far too fragile, and what had brought their people together was a common enemy. Not any true desire of peace or truce. If it were not for humanity, they would still be at one another’s throats as it had always been. 

Gladio hummed an agreement, thumb rubbing a soft trail along Ignis’ neck where he hand rested. 

“ Yeah, sure all that’d be nice too.” 

Ignis rolled his eyes pointedly in exasperation. 

“ Do share with the rest of the class, Gladiolus.” He snapped, “ The suspense is murder.” 

Gladio merely grinned at him, all teeth and warm amber eyes. He pressed a kiss against Ignis’ lips, and Ignis’ mouth opened to the pressure. The resulting kiss left him breathing harder than he had before and wishing they had yet another hour to waste. 

“ Someday I’ll be able to mark you up,” he husked against his lips, “ and you’ll be able to wear my scent like cologne. “ 

Ignis’ cock half-twitched at the thought, and he sighed sharply against the other man’s lips. The pair of them stared at one another for a moment, before Gladio moved away, opening the door. 

The handsome smile that curved his features made Ignis wish that things were terribly different. Not because it meant he could admit to even himself his lies, at least not that alone. It would be nice, he thought, for young ones to grow up without learning to hate on sight and wish death on those they'd never met. The peace talks had to work, for all their futures at a basic level. 

On a personal level, Ignis desired them to work for far more a desperate reason. Gladio raised an eyebrow at him, as if asking him what was taking him so long to walk through a simple door-way.

Ignis stepped through the door, and for a private moment he held hope in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. This is not the worst thing I've written. -looks at wips- No, there's definitely worse to come from my little mind. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! You can always scream at me on Tumblr: http://larksongkitty.tumblr.com/


End file.
